


What Not To Do When You're Obsessed With Victor Nikiforov

by victurius



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pet Names, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Russian Pet Names, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Yuuri has had enough. Victor clearly doesn’t care that he even exists, yet in Yuuri’s fantasies, he wants Victor to be interested in taking things further between them. Not in that way! Of course, Yuuri did like Victor… a lot, but he was also a professional. He did think that they could be friends though and, in his deepest, most private moments, Yuuri fantasised about Victor coaching him.It was clear that it was never going to happen though and Yuuri was preparing to take some drastic measures to prevent his heart from bearing that heavy weight for much longer.





	What Not To Do When You're Obsessed With Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day One: This is **number one** in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!
> 
> This fic was written by victurius and beta'd/edited by plisetskytrash.

 

A terrible gust of wind beat the heavy wooden door behind Yuuri into his back and forced him to trip in the smoky store. The bell above the doorway rang and it’s tinny sound reverberated throughout the cramped shelves of the store. Yuuri coughed a little as the overwhelming scent of incense filled his nostrils and throat. It was so thick that it clouded the air in front of him and apprehension washed over him.

_ This is a terrible idea, _ he told himself, but his feet pressed forward. The store was small with rich, mahogany bookcases lining the walls which were interspersed in the minimal space of the shop floor. Every wall was covered in a thick canvas of cotton cloths. They were all coloured black or purple. Some of them had intricate designs sewn into them with symbols that Yuuri didn’t understand. He could make out the shape of a pentacle in the one nearest to him, but aside from that, he was a little lost.

With nervous fingers, Yuuri reached out and lifted a shining crystal ball from the bookcase in front of him. He brought the strange object close to his face and peered into it, but all he saw was a warped view of the rest of the store which lay on the other side.  _ This is stupid, _ he chastised himself,  _ I don’t know what I’m expecting to get out of this. _

“Perhaps you would like some help?” a withering voice called out to him from across the room.

Startled, Yuuri’s hand slipped its grip on the rotund crystal and it began to fall. Before it hit the ground, Yuuri’s other hand managed to grasp at it and catch it. He let out a loud sigh of relief. “Some help would be great,” Yuuri responded as he lifted the object up and placed it back into its holder on the shelf. He shook his head to push a couple of stray, dark hairs away from his face and reached a hand up to straighten his glasses.  He strode toward the voice through the heavy smog until he could make out an elderly woman who stood watching him from behind the counter of the store. “I have a problem,” he told her.

This caused her to chuckle loudly. “No one ever comes in here without a problem,” she replied and leaned forward onto the counter, her forearms baring most of her weight. She had a wrinkled face but kind, blue eyes. They reminded him of the person he had come here to forget.

“I need a potion,” Yuuri blurted out and felt the blood rush to his face. “I mean, I don’t normally believe in this sort of stuff… but I don’t know what else to do.”

The woman looked him up and down with narrowed eyes. “It doesn’t really matter whether you believe or not,” she informed him, “it’ll work either way. What kind of potion are you looking for?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Yuuri stammered and took another step closer to the counter as he lowered his voice. “I was thinking a forgetting potion maybe, but I don’t think that would work since I have to see him all the time anyway I’d just remember him again and repeat the whole cycle…” he trailed off and reached up to straighten the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. “Maybe some kind of ‘anti-love’ potion?”

That caused the woman to tense and straighten up, her eyes widening in surprise as her jaw dropped open. “My, my, that is an unusual request,” she commented and arched one eyebrow in his direction. “It is possible to do, of course, but I’d need to know more about your situation first so I can assemble the correct ingredients.”

“Oh, right, erm…” Yuuri hadn’t been expecting to have to talk about the situation. It made an unpleasant feeling rise in his stomach like he was going to be sick. He bit his lip and scrambled for the right words to say. “There’s this guy…” he began but found the rest more difficult.

“Right, a man who you love?” the woman pressed.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri admitted with a gulp. “I think I might have always loved him.”

The woman remained unmoved by his confession, but she did begin to watch him more intently. “Is such a passionate love so necessary to remove?”

Holding back tears, Yuuri nodded. “He, um, he doesn’t really care about me,” Yuuri told her with a strangled voice. “I mean, he knows who I am and we… We work together. I just know he’s not interested in me and I’m not sure I can continue to work with him if I have to bear this aching heart any longer. I just want it gone. I feel like my heart breaks every time I see his stupidly handsome face.”

“Ah,” she replied with a knowing smile. “So, you have not confessed your love, but you feel it to be unrequited?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered with a fierce nod of his head. “There’s just no way.”

“Okay, I’ve got just the ingredients for such a potion,” the shopkeeper told him. “If you give me a few moments I’ll prepare it for you now.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, a thunderstruck expression covering his face.  _ Could it possibly be this easy? _

Yuuri watched with a keen eye as the old woman collected jars from the shelf behind her. Each was meticulously labelled and he caught sight of the three she took: primrose, ginger, and cedar. They seemed like fairly innocuous ingredients and ones that he was sure couldn’t truly affect the way he felt about Victor, but at this point, Yuuri would happily try anything.

Intrigued, Yuuri kept his eyes on the woman as she spilled untold amounts of each ingredient into a bubbling pot held over an open fire. There were a few other unknown items she poured inside, but they weren’t labelled or Yuuri couldn't read them.

It didn’t take long for the woman to finish whatever it was she was creating. She had mumbled a few words over the pot in a language Yuuri didn’t understand before pouring the strange liquid into a glass jar, sealing it, and then pushing it across the counter to the young Japanese man.

“$10.50,” she told him with a smile.

“Okay, thank you,” he replied and handed her the cash. He lifted the jar up and stared at it for a little while. He thought that maybe he’d feel different just from the mere presence of it, but he didn’t. “You’re sure this will work?”

“This potion will definitely take care of your problem, Yuuri,” she said with a wink.

“How did you know —”

“It’s my job to know. Take care now.”

The dismissal was clear and though Yuuri felt a little more creeped out over the exchange than he had before, it renewed his hope that perhaps this little jar truly would hold some magical powers that could solve his issue once and for all. He left the poky store and listened to the jingle of the bell once more as he stepped out into the cold Detroit air.

***

The worst part about having to attend a large skating competition was the people. Yuuri returned to the hotel and pushed through the doors only to be confronted with a crowd full of skaters he didn’t recognise. They were all accompanied by their families and loved ones. It caused a pang in Yuuri’s heart as he thought of his own family trapped back in Hasetsu, desperate to keep the family business running and not being able to travel halfway around the world just for Yuuri. It was okay though, Yuuri didn’t like it when they were here to watch him fail.

Dejected, Yuuri dropped his head down until his chin touched his chest and tried to meander through the bodies. They were speaking a multitude of different languages that made Yuuri feel even more out of place. It wasn’t until he reached the elevators that he let himself relax. His hand reached up to push the button when he heard his name called.

“Yuuri!” the Swiss voice called and Yuuri turned to see Chris’ delighted face watching him. “Yuuri, darling, where are you going? I haven’t had the pleasure of your company yet!”

“Oh, Chris, I’m not feeling too—”

“Nonsense,” Chris dismissed his fake excuse with a wave of his hand and closed the gap between them. “Whatever is wrong with you, all you need to do is come have a drink with me.” He winked at Yuuri before grabbing his hand. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

That was how Yuuri ended up squeezed against a wall in a small booth of the hotel bar with Chris pressed against his side. Opposite them was Mila, who Yuuri knew well enough to make pleasant conversation with. They had met at various events in the past and she had once even helped Yuuri during a panic attack, something he would forever be grateful for.

She flicked her vibrant red from her eyes as she leaned forward to answer a question Chris had asked but Yuuri had missed. “He’s around here somewhere, but he’s been sulking a little, you know what a diva he can be,” the pixie-haired Russian said with a roll of her eyes. “I can call him for you if you’d like?”

“Oh, no need,” Chris replied as he watched something over Mila’s shoulder. “Victor!” he called out.

_ Fuck.  _ Yuuri stiffened completely in his seat.  _ This cannot be happening. I can’t take this, not again. _ Before he could be tempted to look in the direction that he knew the three-time world champion and Olympian would be coming from, Yuuri fixated his gaze on a hole burned into the wooden table beneath his arms. It looked like it had been caused by a cigarette, but that must have been a long time ago since the hotel didn’t seem to allow smoking indoors anymore and…

His thoughts were interrupted by the rich, velvety, and familiar voice of a Russian athlete. “Chris, Mila, and… Yuuri!” he greeted them. “What a pleasant surprise that you’re all here together.”

When Yuuri finally looked up to acknowledge his idol, he noticed that Victor was paying absolutely no attention to him. Instead, he was staring with a fiery intensity at Chris. His hand was clenched around Chris’ forearm in a manner that looked desperate.

_ Oh, that made sense, _ Yuuri thought,  _ of course, Victor and Chris would be a thing. They’ve been skating together for years and they compete every time for the gold. They’re both on the same level. Not like me—the amateur who came in last at his first ever Grand Prix final. _

“Hi, Victor,” Yuuri finally managed, trying not to be rude, before he glanced back down at the table. Now, he just wanted to find a way to get out of this situation, but Chris was blocking his only exit. Maybe he could pretend he needed to use the bathroom and then slip away?

“So, Yuuri, do you have any plans for this evening?” Chris asked him as he turned his attention away from the silver-haired skater.

“Um, no,” Yuuri answered honestly with a shake of his head and his hand patted the pocket of his jacket that held the small jar he’d acquired from the witch’s store. That was the only thing he had intended on doing tonight.

“Then you have to come out with us!” Mila insisted with a sparkle in her eyes as she reached forward and took Yuuri’s hand, the one that rested on the table. “We can go dancing! You’re from Detroit, aren’t you? You can show us around!”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Yuuri began as he began to wrack his brain for something to say to get out of the situation. He couldn’t bear a whole night spent with Victor. That would just kill him. He could barely manage competition as it was. Could Yuuri really stand being blatantly ignored all night by his idol?

“Yes, come,” Chris encouraged with a smirk. “You’ll definitely liven up our little party! Especially, since Victor has been wanting to—OW!” Chris jerked and reached under the table to rub his leg.

“You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Victor said in a drawled and Russian-accented voice. His eyes lifted from Chris momentarily to look in Yuuri’s direction and the Japanese skater tried not to melt under the icy-blue stare. It was so much more piercing in real life than it was on television interviews and on the posters Yuuri had plastering his walls.

“I… I…”

“I insist he come with us,” Chris stated firmly as he looked over in Victor’s direction. “After all, a native would be useful in navigating, no?”

Victor began to spout something in French to Chris that Yuuri didn’t understand. It began with ‘ _ putain’ _ and then managed to get so fast-paced and heated that Yuuri wasn't sure he’d be able to keep up even if he could speak French.

“Um, I’m just going to go back upstairs,” Yuuri told them in a shaky voice as he began to push at Chris’ side to get him to stand up so Yuuri could exit the booth. Chris reluctantly did and Yuuri stood up before turning and sending them all a small bow. “ごめんなさい (Gomen-nasai/I’m sorry),” Yuuri told them, too frazzled to remember to speak in English before he turned to disappear upstairs.

***

Once Yuuri’s hotel room door was slammed shut behind him, the skater fell to his knees and let the tears overflow from his eyes. He tried to blink them back as his vision blurred, but they were too heavy and they fell in wet streaks down his face.  _ This has to be the worst day of my life,  _ Yuuri lamented,  _ not only does Victor not like me, but he can barely even remain civil in my presence. He clearly didn’t want me there ruining their night and who could blame him? I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life _ .

Then, there was a knock at the door and Yuuri had to stand up and whirl around. He looked through the peephole and saw the one person he had never expected to be standing there.  _ Victor _ .

“Fuck,” Yuuri cursed under his breath. He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and opened the door a fraction. “Hello?” he called softly into the hallway.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry to bother you, but you left so suddenly I think you left this behind,” Victor told him with a polite smile before holding out the small glass vial that held Yuuri’s ‘anti-love’ potion.

A frantic hand reached into his jacket pocket to discover that it truly was missing. Yuuri thanked his lucky stars that Victor had - for whatever reason - decided to return it. It was a little ironic that the object of his deepest desires and affections was giving him the key to getting over him.  _ That is, if it works,  _ his mind added sceptically.

“Oh, right,” Yuuri answered and reached out for the jar quickly before depositing it back safely into his pocket. “Thank you.”

As Yuuri was closing the door, Victor’s hand intercepted the gap in between and caught it before it could shut. “Just before you go, Yuuri,” Victor said in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry if I upset you,” he told him.

Yuuri opened the door again so he could see Victor’s face.

“I would be happy for you to join us if we’re going out.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to say that. It’s okay, I’m not really that kind of guy anyway.”

“But, I would be okay with it,” Victor implored, “I just didn’t want to go out tonight because I want to practise early tomorrow, I’m sure you understand. Mila said that since you don’t know French you might have gotten the wrong idea…”

“Oh, well,” Yuuri began, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. “I didn’t really want to be there in all honesty. It was too crowded for me.”

“Me too,” Victor told him with a small smile.

“You’re always surrounded by people, though,” Yuuri replied.

“Exactly.”

“Oh.”

That had never occurred to Yuuri before. He had always assumed that Victor enjoyed the attention. After all, who wouldn’t enjoy millions of adoring fans, excessive sportswear sponsorships, and undoubtedly hundreds of news outlets wanting an interview? It was every athlete's dream. It also sounded like a nightmare of endless expectations and anxieties, now that Yuuri had a chance to think about it. He understood why crowds might make him uneasy.

“Could I come in?” Victor asked, a hesitant tone in his voice.

“Um, yeah, okay,” Yuuri agreed with uncertainty. The whole point of his trip to the magic store today was to avoid Victor and ensure that he could focus on the competition without Victor Nikiforov ripping his heart into pieces. Now, here he was inviting heartbreak into his room with open arms.

_ I’m an idiot. _

Victor took no time walking inside and surveying the room with confidence. “You’re very tidy, Yuuri, I’m proud,” he said before flopping down onto the bed with a smirk.

This was just how any of Yuuri’s secret fantasies began with a smooth Victor entering Yuuri’s room and dropping to the bed, but in his fantasies, Victor was definitely not talking about his cleaning habits. It caused Yuuri to come back down to reality and he gripped the vial tight in his hand.

“Shall we get a drink from the minibar?” Yuuri suggested with a fake smile. He didn’t really feel like paying the absurd charge for a drink from the room, but if he could somehow slip this potion into his body without raising Victor’s attention then this would all be so much easier.

“Yuuri!” Victor cried with delight. “I never knew you were much of a drinker, but да (yes), let’s do it.”

That was how Yuuri ended up bending down to get two beers out of the mini fridge. He used the bottle opener to free the beers of their caps before he uncorked the potion and poured the entire contents into the beer in his right hand. With a triumphant smile, Yuuri stood back up and turned around only to come straight into contact with Victor’s body. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, Victor had been hovering behind him, watching as he picked out the beverages.

The new perspective was a little dizzying. Yuuri’s chest was pressed firmly to Victor’s and his foot caught on Victor’s shoe. Before he could do anything about it, Yuuri was tumbling forward and the cool, condensation of the glass bottle made one of the beers slide completely out of his hand before shattering on the floor.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor purred as he looked down at him. “You’re terribly clumsy. I’m afraid that means the last beer is mine,” Victor teased as he took the remaining drink from Yuuri’s right hand and gulped it down quickly.

_ No, _ Yuuri thought as his eyes widened in shock.  _ That was my drink! _

It was too late for Yuuri to protest since Victor had tossed back the entirety of the drink - potion included - and was now smirking down at Yuuri. “You’re terribly clumsy, Yuuri,” he said with a drunken slur. “It’s so cute.”

_ Cute? _

“You’re so cute, Yuuri,” Victor said with a grin. “I could just eat you up!”

“Victor,” Yuuri chided and took a step backwards away from the smirking Russian. “You don’t mean that you’re just drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!” he protested, “this is my first beer.”

“Oh,” was all Yuuri could reply, feeling suddenly confused.

They stood like that for a moment and Yuuri awkwardly darted his eyes from one side to the other, hoping that somehow he’d get through this evening without the potion he’d bought. There had to be a way to get Victor out of his room without being rude.  _ Maybe I could fact a headache,  _ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to open his mouth to come up with some excuse, Victor was already talking.

“I love you, Yuuri, you know,” Victor told him, “I really, really love you.”

“What?” Yuuri spluttered and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he continued. “Don’t say things like that Victor, it’s not nice to tease people.”

“You’re nice to tease,” Victor said with a grin. “You get all flustered and your cheeks go pink.”

“I… Stop it.”

“I don’t want to,” Victor told him with a proud smile. “I love Katsuki Yuuri!” he shouted.

“Don’t do that,” Yuuri chastised, “someone will hear you!”

“I don’t care if anyone hears me,” Victor retorted, “Katsuki Yuuri has a nice ass! And his thighs look like they were sculpted by Michelangelo himself!”

“Seriously, Victor, you need to stop!” Yuri commanded as he frantically tried to make sense of the situation. There was no way this was truly Victor speaking. After all, he hardly ever even spoke to Yuuri, let alone spent enough time with him to be in love with him.

_ What on Earth is happening? Victor was fine one moment and then the next… The potion! _

The witch must have made a mistake. This wasn’t an anti-love potion; it was a  _ love potion _ . He needed to get Victor back to the witch and get her to reverse whatever she’d done to him. Victor couldn’t be acting like this at the competition in a few days time; they’d both be mortified. Then again, if Yuuri tried to drag Victor downtown right now, there’d be a lot more embarrassment than Yuuri could cope with. Maybe he could get Victor to stay right here?

“Victor, I don’t think you’re acting like yourself right now,” Yuuri began as he coaxed Victor to sit down on the bed. “I think I should go and get help. Can I trust you to stay right here until I come back?” he asked as he stared down at the Russian. “You can’t leave or call anyone until I get back.”

“Ooh, Yuuri, you’re so demanding,” Victor teased with a wink before settling under the covers on the bed. “All alone in a room that belongs to Katsuki Yuuri? I’m sure I’ll find some way to occupy myself.” Victor winked at him again.

Yep, Yuuri was going to hell.

***

This time when Yuuri entered the store, the door slammed not with the force of the wind but from Yuuri’s fury. “Hello?!” he called out angrily into the dark, cold store. “Are you here?”

“Yes, Yuuri,” the woman replied calmly sitting in a comfy chair in the middle of the store as she laid out some tarot cards on the table. “How can I help you, child?”

“Well, firstly you can explain why exactly you decided to sell me a love potion instead of an anti-love potion!” he screamed fiercely. “Do you know how much damage could have been done if I’d taken it? I don’t even know what I might have done to Victor or what I might have said…” he trailed off and shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

“Wait, slow down,” the woman said as she dropped the stack of cards to the table and gave him her full attention. “What exactly happened to make you think I gave you a love potion?”

Yuuri stared down at her, the anger melting away into confusion. “Victor accidentally drank it,” Yuuri explained, “then he began to tell me he loved me and he said some embarrassing things about my body…”

The woman chuckled heartily. “Oh, dear, sweet Yuuri,” she began with a wide smile. “I confess I didn’t give you the potion you asked for. An anti-love potion, unfortunately, does not exist, the same can be said for a love potion.”

“Wait, so what did you give me, then?” Yuuri asked, perplexed.

“A subtle mixture of primrose to promote the disclosure of secrets and revelation of truth, alongside some cedar for confidence, and ginger for, well, more confidence. Frankly, Yuuri you’re in dire need of confidence. It does also tend to promote sensuality and sexuality, though that wasn’t my intention when using it.”

“So, then, the things that Victor was saying…”

“They’re true, child,” the woman finished for him. “The potion just gave him a nudge in the right direction and encouraged him to confess it.”

“That can’t be right,” Yuuri protested, shaking his head vigorously. “Victor never paid any attention to me before today. It has to be the potion! Are you sure you didn’t accidentally add anything else?”

“I’m certain.”

Yuuri almost fainted.

***

When Yuuri returned to the hotel room he found an eager, naked Victor awaiting him underneath the bed sheets. Under any other circumstances, Yuuri would have been climbing straight into that bed with him and not coming out even if the world burned around them, but right now it just felt plain wrong. If he was ever lucky enough to be fucked by Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri wanted to make damn sure Victor was not only sober but willing and consenting. So, Yuuri locked the hotel room door behind him and walked towards the bed with a thin-lipped smile on his face.

“Yuuri,” Victor cried in delight at the sight of the skater’s return. “I’m so happy to see you! Would you like to join me under here?”

“I’m sorry, Victor,” Yuuri began with a pained expression. “I think we’ll just need to talk about this in the morning.”

“Why can’t we talk now?” Victor asked with a pout.

“I have a headache and I want to sleep,” Yuuri lied as he settled himself into the chair in the corner of the room.

“Oh,” Victor responded, a hurt expression passing over his god-like features for a moment before it cleared. “Well, if you have a headache then you need to rest properly. You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the chair.”

“No!” Yuuri protested, guilt overwhelming him. Not only had he gotten them both into this mess with his stupid magic potion, but now he was even lying to Victor’s face. He felt utterly ashamed of himself. “Just put on some pants and we can both sleep in the bed, okay?”

“Sure!” Victor agreed with a cheery grin. He reached down to the floor to recover his boxers before he slipped them on under the covers and then held out his arms for Yuuri to join him. “We can still cuddle, да?”

Yuuri smiled weakly. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Victor while he was under the effects of this potion, but at the same time, he wasn’t strong enough to resist the thought of being in those big, strong arms, just like he had wanted for so long. So, Yuuri pulled off his jeans, socks, and shoes before climbing under the covers. He faced away from Victor, a little ashamed of himself for being the cause of Victor’s boldness. Still, Victor’s muscled arms wrapped themselves around him and a sudden rush of warmth filled Yuuri’s entire body as Victor pressed firmly against him. His head rested against Yuuri’s and he pressed a tender kiss to the back of his head.

“доброй ночи, Yuuri (Good night, Yuuri),” he whispered before dozing off into a quick sleep.

Sleep didn’t come so easily for the Japanese skater who lay awake, the mistakes of the day running around in his head until eventually his brain ran out of steam and he passed out from exhaustion.

***

The next morning when Yuuri awoke sunlight was already streaming in through the open curtains and he winced at the sight. It was most definitely too early to be waking up on a day that he wasn’t competing. He stretched out on the bed before rolling over and coming face-to-face with Victor Nikiforov, who was staring at him with an indecipherable expression.

The events of the previous night began to resurface and Yuuri’s confusion morphed into guilt and anxiety. He had - albeit accidentally - drugged his idol and forced him into confessing some thoughts and feelings he may not have ever wanted to bring up. Yuuri still couldn’t bring himself to truly believe that Victor felt that way about him since he was still feeling a little skeptical about the potion he’d received from the witch. Besides, even if Victor did like him, he wouldn’t now.

Yuuri opened his mouth to begin to explain, but Victor beat him to it.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” the Russian began with a shake of his head. “That was very uncalled for of me last night, I really must apologise. I don’t know what came over me. I swear I only had that one beer, though I did drink it rather fast. I think I was feeling a little strange and... Yes. I hope we can still be friends.”

Yuuri gulped. “I accidentally gave you a truth potion.”

Victor’s face froze. “You… What?”

“It’s a long story,” Yuuri started and sat up against the headboard—Victor followed suit. It was time for the truth and as much as it gave Yuuri a tremendous amount of anxiety, he knew it was the right thing to do. After all, if what the witch had told him was true then Victor had bared his soul for Yuuri last night. It was time to even the playing field. “I’ve had f-feelings for you for a long time,” Yuuri admitted, looking down at his hands as he interlaced his fingers together. “I didn’t think… You always seemed disinterested in me or like you were avoiding me. It… It hurt me and it was affecting all my competitions because I couldn’t deal with the fact that the person I idolised from the age of six didn’t even like me at all.”

For a moment, Yuuri paused and took in a deep breath. Victor didn’t say anything, so Yuuri continued, “I went to a magic store,” Yuuri confessed and blew out a breath. “I know what you’re thinking, but well, clearly it worked!”

“So, you wanted me to confess how I felt about you?” Victor asked, his tone laced with disgust.

“No, no!” Yuuri cried in protest. “No, it wasn’t meant for you at all! I asked her for… Well, I asked her for an anti-love potion. Apparently, they don’t exist. She did give me a potion to encourage me to reveal my secrets and to give me confidence instead… I put it in my beer, but then you… Well, you know the rest.”

“Oh,” Victor replied with a concerned expression. He was staring intently into Yuuri’s eyes and it was suffocating to have Victor’s entire attention focused on him. “Yuuri, can you answer me a question?”

Yuuri nodded. “I think it would be awful not to be honest with you now after I forced your hand, accidentally of course.”

Victor smiled brightly at him. “Why would you feel the need to get an anti-love potion?”

“Because I was hurt and I didn’t want to feel that way anymore.”

“Feel what way?” Victor pressed, watching Yuuri’s reaction carefully.

“I didn’t want to love you anymore, Victor.”

Then soft lips were pressed against his and Yuuri’s head was spinning. The heavy weight of Victor’s body was pressing firmly against him. It made him feel dizzy. There was nothing he could do though but kiss the Russian back. His arms wrapped tightly around Victor’s muscled back and pulled him closer. Yuuri’s mouth moved hungrily against Victor’s and he moaned at the feeling. Victor’s hands travelled down the planes of Yuuri’s sides and the Japanese skater’s head fell back at the feeling.

“If I’d have only known, Yuuri,” Victor purred as he moved down his body to place kisses along Yuuri’s jaw, then his neck, and then his collarbone. “The things I would have done to you before now…”

“What things?” Yuuri asked breathily in between moans as Victor’s tongue danced across his sensitive, goosepimpled skin.

“Oh, my darling Yuuri,” Victor said with a cocky tone to his voice. “I would have absolutely devoured you every time I saw you if I had known.” He pressed hungry kisses to the parts of Yuuri’s skin he could reach around the neck of the t-shirt he was wearing. “Did you know, I thought you didn’t like me?” Victor asked.

“What?”

A huff of breath played against Yuuri’s neck as Victor chuckled against his skin. “You always seemed so quiet when I tried to talk to you. You always spoke to Chris and Mila but never me. When I did approach you in the early days, you barely said two words to me.”

“I don’t…”

“It’s okay,” Victor told him before swiping his tongue across Yuuri’s Adam’s apple which made the younger man shiver. “I’ll be sure to make up for lost time now.” As he said it, Victor punctuated the words by reaching down for the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt and pulling it up. Yuuri assisted and lifted his arms up above his head so that his chest was bare.

“Ебать, Yuuri (Fuck, Yuuri),” Victor groaned as he leaned forward and began to lavish the young man’s unveiled skin with kisses. His teeth dragged a little over one of Yuuri’s sensitive nipples and caused him to cry out.

“Did you like that, котенок (kitten)?” Victor asked with a smirk as he wrapped his lips around Yuuri’s sensitive nub again and teased the tip with his tongue.

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri cried and dropped his head back to the pillow with a thud. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“If you’re still able to talk like that, I’m clearly not doing my job very well,” Victor retorted and shot a cheeky smirk up Yuuri’s body as he crawled further down until his fingers were playing with the hem of his boxers. “Should we get these off, Yuuri?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Yuuri begged.

Victor laughed as he gripped the elastic waistband with two hands and yanked it down until it came clean off of Yuuri’s legs. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he continued to press delicate kisses to Yuuri’s body. He started with his chest again and slowly worked his way down the young man’s stomach before dipping his tongue into Yuuri’s belly button. Finally, he reached his target.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he told him before he licked the tip of Yuuri’s aching cock.

“Oh my God!” Yuuri cried. It was incredible. Yuuri had never been like this with anyone else before. He’d never even been kissed by anyone before. His whole experience of sex was going to be shaped by  _ the  _ Victor Nikiforov and that thought alone was enough to make his cock throb with anticipation.

“That’s right, Yuuri,” Victor whispered as he placed light kisses along the shaft. “Just lie back for me. Let me take care of you.” Then, before Yuuri even had a chance to respond, Victor had swallowed down his cock until the hard tip was pressing into the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Yuuri muttered as he felt almost his entire length buried in the wet heat of Victor’s mouth. The Russian Olympian began to bob his head up and down, slipping the shaft out before taking it back in as deep as he could. The feeling was too much and Yuuri could feel his own climax building already. He was so new to this, so inexperienced, but Victor didn’t know that. He didn’t want Victor to think less of him for spilling so quickly like a teenager; it was inevitable though.

“Victor, I’m gonna…” Yuuri began to tell him, but the other man merely hummed in response and took his cock impossibly deeper. He let the throbbing head hit the back of his mouth and then swallowed around it, finally taking Yuuri into his throat.

That was all it took. Yuuri felt the tight muscle around him, arched his back, and spilled his hot come down Victor’s throat with a scream. It was the most powerful orgasm Yuuri had ever experienced and he found himself clenching his eyes shut with the intensity as the euphoria washed over him.

When Yuuri finally opened his eyes again, he saw Victor watching him intently, fixing him to the bed with a fierce stare, as he swallowed Yuuri’s seed and licked his lips. “Was that good for you?” he asked, his voice husky and strained as he spoke.

Yuuri still felt weak and boneless from the force of the orgasm Victor had just pulled from him, so he nodded with a slight incline of his head before falling back to the pillows.

“Good,” Victor whispered and leaned down to press a light, tender kiss to Yuuri’s inner thigh. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and watched as Victor had leaned over the side of the bed to pick up the jeans he’d been wearing the night before. He rummaged in the pocket until he found a small tube of lube. He produced it and held it up to show Yuuri. Of course, the young man was familiar with the substance. He’d found himself exploring his own body a lot during his teen years and he knew just how good it felt to have two or even three of his own fingers covered in the smooth jelly and stuffed deep in his ass. Now, however, the thought of Victor touching him so deeply and intimately made his toes curl.

“You can say no, Yuuri,” Victor told him and ran a hand down the side of his face. “I only want what you want, Лапушка (sweetheart).”

“I… I want it,” Yuuri admitted with a gulp. “I want you. I just…”

“Just what?”

“I’ve… I’ve never done this before.”

Victor’s face grew shocked at the revelation. “How is that?”

Yuuri merely shrugged in response. “I never found a person I wanted to do that with,” he explained, “I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

“Tell me again how you feel Yuuri,” Victor commanded as he leaned forward and kissed Yuuri’s cheek tenderly.

“I love you, Victor. I’ve never loved anyone else my whole life.”

“I love you too, Лапушка,” Victor replied before running a hand up Yuuri’s jaw, into his hair, and then pulling him forwards for a sweet kiss.

They remained like that for a while with Victor’s body, still clad in a pair of grey boxers, pressed close to Yuuri. Their hands explored every inch of each other’s skin with hesitant and reverent touches. Their kisses grew from slow and explorative to hungry and desperate. Without realising it, Yuuri had begun to roll his hips upwards into Victor’s as he sought the friction on his sensitive cock that was growing harder by the second.

“Victor, please,” he begged in a hushed voice against the Russian man’s lips. “I need you.”

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry,” Victor replied against Yuuri’s lips before pulling back and retrieving the lube from the bed. He popped the cap and coated two of his fingers on his right hand in a generous amount of it. Then, he was crawling down Yuuri’s body once more with a devilish grin on his face. He slipped his left hand under Yuuri’s thigh and lifted it up to gain better access to his tight, quivering hole.

“Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop,” Victor said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s bent knee.

The Japanese skater simply hummed in response and gripped the sheets tighter with his fists. He was really looking forward to this part. Yuuri had always enjoyed slowly fingering himself open and taking himself apart. Imagining Victor doing it was overwhelmingly enticing.

Then, a finger was pressing against the tight ring of Yuuri’s ass and he gasped at the feeling of the cold lube touching him. It wasn’t a bad sensation at all though. In fact, it made Yuuri keen and his legs fell open to allow Victor better access.

“Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor praised as he circled the tip of his forefinger around the hole. “Relax as much as you can for me. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Yuuri didn’t doubt his promise.

Victor’s finger expertly pushed inside him then in a torturously slow motion. His finger curled a little every now and then as Victor tried to stretch out the hole and prepare Yuuri for his cock. It felt incredible and Yuuri’s mouth was letting out a litany of moans, breathy whimpers, and the occasional mention of Victor’s name.

Once Victor felt the warm body relax more into his touch and he felt the tightness of Yuuri’s ass slacken a little, he pressed his middle finger inside along with his forefinger. He punctuated every achingly slow and deliberate thrust of his two fingers with a kiss to the tops of Yuuri’s toned, muscled thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered into the creamy skin. “You open up for me so beautifully, my Yuuri.”

It was all too much for Yuuri to bear. His dick was rock hard again and he was desperate to feel something bigger and harder inside him. He wanted Victor to completely smother him. He didn’t want there to be anything left of himself—only Victor remaining where Yuuri had once been.

Victor would be Yuuri’s everything now: his first crush, his first love, his first sexual encounter. Everything Yuuri had was already Victor’s, all the Russian had to do was push inside and take what Yuuri willingly gave. Yet, Victor took his time. Though he had not come yet, he seemed ignorant of his own pleasure as he gave it to Yuuri in wave after wave. Eventually, Victor could fit a third finger inside Yuuri - something the younger man had rarely achieved himself - and Yuuri cried at the feeling of being stuffed full. His fingers danced along the inside of Yuuri’s ass and found the spot they were searching for. With his fingertips, Victor rubbed that sweet, sensitive spot inside Yuuri that made him go wild.

“Have you ever managed to find your prostate before?” Victor asked, his voice husky and strained as though he was struggling to hold himself back.

“N-no,” Yuuri stuttered in between moans.

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri,” Victor cursed. “You make me crazy. I feel like I’m a horny teenager all over again. I can’t wait any longer.”

Then, all too suddenly, Yuuri was empty and he whined at the loss of Victor’s fingers.

“Shush, котенок, I’ve got you,” Victor soothed him as he grabbed the abandoned bottle of lube again and spurted some more of the fluid onto his hand before he pulled down his own boxer shorts and tossed them to the floor.

This was the first time Victor had exposed himself for Yuuri and the younger skater’s eyes were fixated on the long, fat cock which was dripping with pre-come. He licked his lips instinctively and leaned up on his elbows to watch as Victor’s lube-covered hand reached down to swipe along the shaft. A lewd moan escaped the Russian’s mouth and Yuuri was mesmerised by the sound and sight of such a masterpiece laid bare before him.

Yuuri didn’t get a lot of time to watch Victor though because the silver-haired man was impatient. He settled himself between Yuuri’s legs again and lined the head of his cock up with the tight hole of the man underneath him. He smiled down at Yuuri as a few locks of his silver hair fell in front of his eyes.

“Are you ready, my Yuuri?” he asked, his voice sultry and low.

“Yes, please,” Yuuri begged with wide eyes. He bit into his bottom lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. He wrapped his long, pale legs around Victor’s body and dug his heels into the man’s plump rear.

“You’re insatiable,” Victor purred as he pressed a light kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Look what you’re doing to me.” As he spoke, Victor pressed the tip of his cock into the tight muscle of Yuuri’s ass. “You make me so hard, I want you so bad, Yuuri. Do you want me?”

“I want you,” Yuuri replied. “I’ve wanted you for years.”

“Yeah, tell me, Yuuri,” Victor whispered as he continued to slowly press inside Yuuri’s hole. “Did you ever touch yourself and think about me?”

Unable to reply, Yuuri nodded as he whimpered from the pressure of the huge cock filling him up more than his own fingers ever had.

“Did you think about me fucking you like this, Yuuri? Did you think about my big cock splitting you open? Did you want me to be your first?”

“Yes!” Yuuri cried. “Yes, Victor, yes!”

Victor chuckled devilishly and nipped at the soft lobe of Yuuri’s ear before he pushed his cock all the way until he was buried down to the base in the wet heat of Yuuri’s body. It was so deep that Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get rid of the all the traces of Victor within him. He felt like Victor had completely carved out his own space within Yuuri’s body and there was no way anything would ever feel the same again.

“Yuuri, котенок,” Victor whispered in a breathy voice before muttering a load of Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand. “I’m so glad you let me be your first,” Victor told him in a low whisper. “I’m determined to be your last.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot open at the statement, but he didn’t get a chance to respond before Victor began to draw his cock back out and then slam it back inside. It was an incredible feeling that punched through the very core of Yuuri, making his toes curl with pleasure and he cried out in ecstasy. Victor was unrelenting. He continued to piston his hips, pushing in and pulling out of Yuuri’s tight, warm body over and over until they were both moaning and gasping for air.

Then, Victor lifted Yuuri’s left leg up and pushed it down until the top of his thigh was pressed against his own chest. Then Victor hooked Yuuri’s knee over his shoulder and pressed down until Yuuri’s leg was stretched impossibly higher, allowing Victor a better angle to push into Yuuri’s ass and reaching deeper than either of them could imagine.

“Oh, fuck!” Yuuri cried. “Victor, I can’t… It’s so good… Victor, please don’t stop.”

That seemed to spur the Russian on as he used his right hand to grip Yuuri’s hip and lifted his ass off the bed until he was suspended. “Beautiful,” Victor said and paused to look down at how Yuuri’s chest was pushed out, his back arched from the new angle. “So beautiful for me.”

Then Victor went back to fucking him, purposefully and fiercely. The new position meant that the head of his cock was dragging along Yuuri’s sweet spot with every thrust. Yuuri could feel the tension building within him like a rubber band on the brink of snapping. He reached down between their bodies and gripped his own tender and pulsing cock. It only took one pump before Yuuri was shooting his load all over himself. The white, sticky come covered his chest, neck, and chin. It was more than he’d ever managed to come when he’d been alone and for a moment, he lay there, slack-jawed, staring down at the mess he made. His whole body had gone limp from the force of his orgasm.

Victor was still going, however, thrusting hard and fast into Yuuri’s relaxed hole which was still sloppy with lube. He’d seen Yuuri come all over himself though and smiled. “Such a beautiful mess you’ve made,” Victor grunted as he continued to fuck Yuuri. “Will you let me make a mess inside you, too?”

Furiously, Yuuri nodded. Even in his post-orgasm haze he knew he wanted this. He wanted Victor to dirty him up and come so deep inside him that he wouldn’t be able to get it all out. He wanted a reminder of this event and, more than anything, he wanted Victor to claim him.

“Please Victor,” Yuuri begged, “make me yours.”

At those words, Victor’s slammed his hips against Yuuri’s ass, burying himself inside of the younger skater, and came. It seemed to take a long time for Victor to finish and finally regain his senses, because he kept his dick inside Yuuri - limp and spent - for a while before he pulled out. When he did, Victor winced at the oversensitivity of Yuuri’s tight rim on his dick. Then his body fell to the side and he pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yuuri, my love, that was beautiful,” he whispered reverently.

“It was… It was…” Yuuri began, searching for words to sum up his feelings. “Perfect.”

Victor hummed in agreement before grabbing an old t-shirt from the floor to wipe up Yuuri’s belly with. “You’ll have to give me the address of that witch so I can thank her.”

For the first time in a long time, Yuuri let out an honest-to-God roar of a laugh. His eyes crinkled and he rolled onto his side to pull Victor close. He nuzzled his face into the silver hair and smelled the refreshing scent of lemon and honeysuckle. “Are you sure you aren’t just looking to experiment with a few more potions?”

“Trust me, Yuuri,” Victor told him and hugged him closer. “That one experience with you was more magical than any spell or potion that witch could ever offer me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! My tumblr ask is open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
